Duke vs Duke: The Showdown:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: It has an Carnival of Thrills twist to it, Pamela and Kit fight over the Circus and the Circus stunt, Can the Dukes talk Kit out of doing it? Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. The Accident and the Job:Prologue:

The Accident and the Job Offer: Prologue:

The Duke family went to Capitol City Fairgrounds for the Circus that came into town, and they were all excited, especially when Pamela and Kit were trained in Gymnastics, and Acrobatics, they loved that part of the Circus, and they took the "General Lee", and Kit was driving them to the grounds.

The Circus was so exciting, and everyone was really into it, and so was the Dukes, and the performers were doing their stunts perfectly, and the food was amazing, and everyone was content, and the Ringmaster, Mark Connelly, made his announcement, and he said loudly, **_"Ladies, and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the Center Ring, to our top Acrobat, Jenny Larson!"_** and she waved to the audience, and then Mark said even louder, **_"She is gonna try do the most difficult stunt of all time, a triple flip and catch the swinging pole one handed!"_**, and everyone awed, and Mark asked Jenny, if she was ready, and she nodded, and he gave her the signal, and they had no idea that something bad is gonna happen.

Jenny was successful in her move, but the rope part of the pole was gonna give out, and she tried to get out of there, but she was too late, and hit the ground with her back, and she was ok, but still had to go to the hospital, and the Dukes were in shock, and Daisy dug her into Luke's shoulder, and he said, "Take it easy", and the girls were gonna run and help, but Bo stopped them and said, "They'll take care of it", and the Circus staff did their job, and they got Jenny out of there, shipped off to Capitol City Hospital in no time.

The ex-Acrobat, Lynn Conners, said to Mark the next day, "Jenny is gonna be laid up for the next month, and we might have to close, where are we gonna find another Acrobat?" and Mark said, "Don't worry, there is a Country girl who wants to feel good, and make money", and Lynn said knowingly, "You will do that huh, Mark? You'll flirt with them", and he didn't say a word, and they went to make the arrangements for the next day.

The next day, the tryouts were held this time on the Hazzard County Fairgrounds, and almost everyone failed, and Pamela and Kit were ready to do their routine, and the eldest Dukes were watching with pride, and the girls were successful, and they went to them, and Daisy said, "You were great, give us a hug", and the girls hugged their family members, and Mark and Lynn went over to them, and he said, "Here is the money for today, and now the bonus, a job with the show, starting with a performance on Saturday", and Pamela said, "We will just take the money for today", and Mark said to Kit, hooking her, "You let people do your talking for you?", and Kit shook her head "no", and said, "No, sir, I **_will do_** it", and she said to Lynn, "Lynn, put that money away for now, I will get it on Saturday after the performance", and she nodded, and the Dukes were trying to talk Kit out of it.

Daisy said, "Don't do it", and Luke said, "It's too dangerous", and Bo said, "Believe me, Honey, from my own personal experience, nothing is worth breaking your neck", and Pamela said, "Cousin, we will find another way to make money", and Mark said, "Funny, I thought I found myself a real woman, not a girl", and Kit said angrily, "Maybe you just did", and she walked off to the "General Lee", and got into it, and so did everyone else, and they argued all the way to the farm.

Rosco figured out a way to get the "General Lee" away from the Dukes, and he went to the farm, and said, "All right, Dukes, I got ya now, I am impounding the "General Lee" for improper Registration Papers", and the Dukes got to Cooter's and he drove them to the Junk Yard, and in the meantime, the Operator was busy preparing the "General Lee" for the Crushers, and the Dukes hoped that they get there in time to stop it.

End of: The Accident and Job Offer: Prologue:

_**Balladeer: Will the Dukes get the "General Lee" back again? Will Mark have another accident on his hands? Is a fight going to happen between Kit, and Pamela? Find out in the next chapter of: Duke v.s. Duke: The Showdown, Y'all! **_


	2. The Fight: One:

The Fight: One:

The Dukes were on their way to Junkyard, and they hope that the "General" won't be too damaged, and they hope that they can outsmart Rosco, and managed to get out of their problem for once, without any problems.

They got to the Junkyard just in a nick of time, they fought the crew, and Daisy ended up rescuing Bo from the Crusher, and Kit got the "General Lee" off of the Crusher, and then she got in, and Pamela, Daisy, Bo, and followed her in, and drove off to the farm.

At the farm, the two girls were arguing, and Bo and Luke had enough of it, and Bo said raising his voice, **_"That's enough!"_** and Luke said exclaiming, **_"Cool it!"_** and Daisy said, "Oh, Guys, they had been bickering since the Crusher", and Pamela said, "Remember what happened to Jenny Larson? She thought she had everything under control pretty damn quick, and look what happened to her", and Kit laughed, "I think my cousin is jealous, and she knows I can do the stunt blindfolded", and Pamela said, "Oh I am jealous all right, Why you would think a man like Mark Connelly, go for a County girl like you, he must have an angle", and Bo and Luke said in unison now being angry, **_"Now, Cool it, we said!"_** and Kit said to the men, "No, let her talk, I want to hear this", and Pamela went on with her explanation.

"I think he cares more about his business instead of the person working for him, and I think he's using you, and when he is done, he will drop you like a dirty shirt", and Kit got angry, **_"Now, Pam, I don't have to take that from you, I don't have to take that from anyone, You are just lucky we are in this house!" _**and Pamela said simply, "Well, you are unlucky, we can always step outside", and there was silence, and those familiar words chilled Bo, Daisy and Luke. Kit said, "The door's that way, Cousin, you go first", and they went outside, and Bo said to Daisy, and Luke, "Those two are big enough to hurt each other", and they nodded.

Once everyone is outside, Bo said, "Now, Girls, simmer down now", and Luke said, "Yeah, you don't want to do something you'll regret later", and Kit said looking at Pamela, and said, "Daddy, Luke, I have no regrets about nothing, especially not this", and she punched Pamela, and she fell to the ground, and grunted, the elder Dukes were shocked, Pamela said looking up at Kit, "Cousin, you have started something you aren't a woman enough to finish", and those second set of words chilled Bo and Luke, and Pamela went after her cousin.

They went to roll around in the hay, and Pamela threw some punches at Kit, and Kit countered, and her hand went through the wall, and they continued, and Daisy yelled, **_"Stop it, Pamela and Kit!"_** but they wouldn't listen, and she turned to Bo and Luke, **_"Bo and Luke, Make them stop!" _**and Bo said, "Oh, Daisy, You are wasting your breath", and Luke said, "Yeah, there is only way to end this", Daisy said, **_"They are hurting each other!_** **_Stop!"_** and Bo and Luke went inside to get something, and Daisy yelled loudly, **_"Kit! Pamela!" _**and she ran over to them, and then Bo and Luke came out with a couple of Jesse's Shotguns, and fired a couple of shots, and they yelled in unison, **_"Girls!"_** and they stopped, and Bo said, "All right, Get up, and stop acting like a couple of spoiled brats", and Luke said, "Apologize to each other", and Pamela helped Kit roughly and said in a whisper, **_"Get up!"_** and Pamela said this.

"OK, I am sorry, I may had spoken out of turn", and she offered her hand, and Kit refused it, "You sure did, and I ain't shaking your damn hand neither, not until you take every word back that you said about Mark", and Pamela said, "All I mean is that he's been around, and you are a little out of your league, that's all", and Kit said angrily, "Well, that's for me to decide isn't it?" and Pamela made the "Get away" gesture, and said, "Oh, Kit", and Daisy said, "Kit, you can't let a guy or a job opportunity come between you and Pamela", and Kit said, "Daisy, I am sorry, but this farm just got too small for me, and Pamela", and they both caught their breath, and Daisy said to Bo and Luke in panic, **_"Bo, and Luke, Stop her!"_**, and Bo said, "No, Every Child needs to go on a journey", and Luke said, "This is one of them times", and they went to Kit, and helped her, and they went to the "General Lee".

Daisy and Pamela hugged, and Pamela whispered softly, **_"Damn!"_** and as they watched the boys and Kit at the car, and Luke said, "Now, I know that you don't like to be lectured", Bo said, "Yeah, but we want you to take two things with you", Luke said, "Remember, how much we love you dearly", and Kit suddenly burst into tears, and they took care of her split lip, and bleeding nose, and Bo said, "When you are through with whatever it is you gotta do, realize that this is your home, and you can always come back", and she nodded, and through her tears, she said, "Daddy, Luke, I reckon, it's Pamela that has to do the realizing", and they nodded, and Kit got into the "General Lee", and drove off, leaving three sad Duke members behind.

End of: The Fight: One:

_**Balladeer: Is Pamela and Kit going to be a team together again? Will the Dukes survive being apart? Or will Kit do something dangerous, that she doesn't realize it, don't go to the Fridge now, y'all, stay tuned for the next chapter of: Duke v.s. Duke: The Showdown! **_


	3. The Arrest and Talking to Kit: Two:

The Arrest and Talking to Kit: Two:

Kit was wiping her tears, as she drove back to the Fairgrounds, and she went straight to Mark's R.V. trailer, and slammed the door, and Mark was watching this as he poured himself some Lemonade, and he said as he made his way to her, and said handing the glass to her, "Here, Maybe this will cool you off you need it more than I do, that was quite an entrance", and Kit calmed down, and sighed as she looked at him, and said, "I am sorry, I got something on my mind that I need to clear up that's all", and she looked at him shyly, and asked, "Can I borrow $250? I need to make a down payment on my cousin's half on the "General Lee"" and Mark said with a smile, "I think we can manage that, the tickets are selling well, and everyone is going crazy when they heard it was **_you_** who was doing the stunt", and Kit smiled and then she asked, "You know that extra R.V. that you had, Is that offer still good?" and he smiled and said, "It's yours except I don't think that you will spend some time in there", and they both laughed, and shared a kiss.

The Dukes in the meantime, were having some dinner, that Daisy prepared after awhile, and Bo did the blessing, and everyone was picking at their food, and then Daisy said, "I am sorry, Bo and Luke, I ain't hungry", and Bo said, "Now, Daisy, it won't do Kit any good if you worry yourself sick over her", and suddenly she had tears in her eyes, "I can't help it", and Pamela couldn't handle it, and left, and Luke made a mental note to talk to her later, and gave Daisy his attention, and as he and Bo comforted her, Luke said, "Daisy, These girls aren't the little girls who would hang on to our legs, they are big, and they needed to be treated with respect", and Bo said, "Yeah, Cousin, Believe it or not, they don't need us much these days anymore", and Daisy got angry, and said with venom, **_"Even if they are acting like idiots!"_**, and Bo nodded, and Luke said with confidence, "Daisy, I promise you, we will get our family back, come hell or high water", and she nodded, and she believed her cousin, cause he never lied to her, neither has Bo, and then she began to eat along with her cousins, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Bo said getting up, "I will get it", and he opened the door, and it was Enos, and he said happily, "Enos! Come on in, Have you eaten? Are you hungry? We have an extra place set here", and he move aside so the Deputy can come in, and Enos said, "No thanks, guys, I already eaten", and Luke said, "It is sure nice to see a friendly face around here for a change", and Enos said uncomfortably, "You won't be feeling like that in a second, and it isn't mine, Luke", and then he gave all three Dukes his attention, and announced, "I am here for Pamela, Guys, I am sorry", and the Dukes were in disbelief. Bo said, "Come on, Enos", Luke said, "She didn't really do anything wrong, and you know it", and Enos nodded, and said, "But, Luke, the law is the law", and Daisy said pleading, "Please, Enos, don't take her away", and Luke said leaving the Kitchen, "I will go get her, Enos", and Enos said, "Thanks, Buddy", and he went to do that, and Bo, Enos, and Daisy waited for his return with Pamela.

Meanwhile Kit did the stunt perfectly, and she and Mark went outside to talk, and they walked back by the "General Lee", and Rosco came out there, and he was sadden by what he has to do, cause he loves the Duke Girls, and doesn't want them harm or dead, and he said, "I am sorry, Kit, but I have to arrest you for stolen impounded property, One Orange Red Race Stock Car, known as the "General Lee"", and Kit said, "Rosco, Honey, you've been in the sun way too long, everyone in Hazzard County knows that the "General Lee" belongs to me and Pamela, and our fathers before that", and Rosco said, "Still you didn't have the papers or the money, you are arrested", and Mark asked in shock, "Can he do that?", and Kit nodded, and said, "Yeah, he can do it as long as he has that badge on", and she let Rosco bring her to his police car, and they drove off to the station.

Pamela came in with her father, and Enos said, "Pamela, I am sorry, Honey, but I got to arrest you for assaulting that Crane Operator", and Pamela shook her head in disbelief, and Enos said, "I got to read you your rights now", and he took out the card, and Pamela said, "Enos, put the card away, I know it front and backwards", and he did was he was told, and once again, he said, "I am sorry", and he lead her out, and as she leaves, she told her family, "I will see you later", and left with Enos to go to the Police Station.

Once the girls were settled in, Enos said to Kit, who was already in her cell, "I am really sorry, Kit, for doing this to you, but at least you have Pamela to talk to", and Kit said angrily, "What am I suppose to say? "Thanks for not having the Impound Money to bail out the "General Lee?"" and Pamela said, "He wouldn't need bailing out if you didn't agree to do the stupid stunt", and they were arguing, and Rosco and Enos hated it when they argue.

Bo, Daisy, and Luke went to the jail to bail out the girls, and once they got there, Daisy said tapping on the hood of her jeep, and said, "Sorry for borrowing on you, "Dixie", but it's for a good cause", and they went inside to see whoever was on duty.

Rosco and Enos both felt that Kit is much safer with them, and Lynn came in, and said, "Here is $500 bail, Let out, Blondie", and Rosco told Enos to do it, and Rosco never liked her, and said, "You are willing to risk your reputation on Kit Duke?" and Lynn said, "You got it" and he said to Kit, "Let's go, Blondie", and Kit laughed, and said, "Maybe, If you are nice to me, after I do the stunt, I will bail you out", and she left with Lynn, and Pamela called out, **_"I rather stay in here, then touch a dime of your money!"_**, and she stood in there for awhile.

Kit said, "I appreciate you bailing me out, Lynn", as they reached the outside, and Lynn said, "Thank your boyfriend, if it was me, I would've let you rot", and Lynn said, "Then I have to thank him properly", and they left for the Fairgrounds.

Daisy, Bo, and Luke were directed to where Pamela was, and Daisy said, "Pamela, we are here to bail you out, and there was no decision since the Circus people already beat us to the punch on bailing out Kit", and Luke and Bo nodded in agreement, and they all hugged, and Enos said, "I have some bad news, Pamela", and Pamela said, "What's that, Enos?" and Enos said, "I don't think we are gonna finish our Checkers game", and Pamela, and the Dukes looked at the board, and Pamela said, "Don't be too sure, Enos, you forgot to "King" me", and she made a triple move, and handed him the checkers, and Daisy and Bo laughed, and Luke said, "She was taught by an expert", and the three older Dukes laughed, and Pamela pointed out to Luke, "A Champion", and left.

Pamela noticed that they were not heading back to the farm, and Daisy informed her that they aren't going back to the farm, that they are gonna try to talk Kit out of doing the stunt, and Pamela said something to make Luke mad, and they had a confrontation, and Daisy and Bo ended up laughing, and so did Pamela, and she surrendered, and they both got back in the jeep, and Luke said, "You know, It is kind of funny", and they laughed all the way to the Fairgrounds.

Once they got there, they saw Kit getting ready for the stunt, and Pamela introduce Mark to the other Dukes, and they had an exchange of words, and he had to take care of something, and then went back to the Dukes, and then Kit did the practice stunt, and she fell into the net, and everyone went to see if she was ok, and Mark said, "Kit, Are you ok?" and she nodded.

Bo and Luke made their daughters apologize to each other, and they had a pleasant conversation, until Kit said the wrong thing, and Pamela got frustrated, and the older Dukes took over, and Bo asked, "Are you happy here, Sweetie?" and she nodded, Daisy said, "We are happy for you then, Baby", and Luke said, "Don't forget that you always have a home", and she nodded, and thanked them, and hugged them, and left, and once they got outside, they found a suspicious character, and Bo and Luke chased him down, and brought him back to the entrance where Daisy and Pamela are waiting for them.

End of: The Arrest and Talking to Kit: Two:

Balladeer: Who is that suspicious man? How is he connected to the Circus and Kit? Can the Dukes get to Kit on time before something happens to her? Find out in the next chapter of: Duke v.s. Duke: The Showdown, Y'all!


	4. The Meeting: Three:

The Meeting: Three:

After Bo and Luke got the suspicious character, he introduced himself as Agent Kelly, from the Georgia National Insurance Company, and he explained his assignment, and he asked, "Is there somewhere we can talk?" and the Dukes nodded, and they all headed for the Hazzard County Café for a late lunch.

"OK, Spill, What are you doing here? What does this have to do with my daughter?", Bo asked and the other Dukes were wondering the same thing, and Agent Kelly said, "Well, I am investigating what is happening at **_"Connelly's Big Top"_**, and what I found out is that there was 2 girls before Jenny, and both of them got injured, and I don't think these 3 girls being injured is accidental, it's Attempted Murder", and the Dukes were amazed, and Daisy said, "We got to get to Kit", and Pamela nodded in agreement, "Yeah, before it's too late, but we should get the story from Jenny first on what happen to her", and the boys, and Agent Kelly agreed, and they went to Tri-County Hospital to see Jenny Larson.

Kit decided to a practice run of the stunt again, and this time she was prepared, and Lynn and Mark were watching very carefully, and made sure there was no mistakes, and Lynn said, "I hate to admit it, but she is good", and Mark nodded, and said, "Tickets are selling so well, that we can get out of debt", and she nodded, and Kit did the stunt perfectly this time, and they were ready for the big show.

Agent Kelly and the Dukes made it to the hospital in no time, and they were face to face with Jenny Larson, and Agent Kelly asked, "Jenny, please tell everything that lead up to your accident", and Jenny licked her lips, and said, "I was getting ready, you know, and everything was all set, I did a practice run, and it went fun, and then the day of the show came, and I felt confident to go on, and I was doing fine, and when I went for the second Pole Swing, it gave out on me, and it never did before", and the Dukes, and the Agent nodded, and Daisy asked the big question, "Was anyone near your spot before you climbed up, and got ready?", and Jenny went wide-eyed, as she remembered Lynn, and she said exclaiming loudly, "Lynn, Lynn was at my spot, that **_bitch_**!", and they thanked her, and raced off to the Circus Fairgrounds.

Bo was behind the wheel of the Agent Kelly's car, and he was speeding, and Daisy said pleading, "Step on it, Bo, or we will be too late", and Pamela said to Agent Kelly, "How long has this been going on?", and he said, "3 months", and the Dukes went wide-eyed, and Luke said commanding loudly, **_"Step on it, Bo, punch it!"_**, and Bo said yelling, "Hang on to your shirts, Guys!", and the car jumped a nearby fence that leads to the Circus Fairgrounds, and Pamela said thinking to herself, **_"God, I hope we aren't too late"_**, and she stared out at the scenery in front of her.

Kit, in the meantime, was putting her outfit on, and sighed at herself in the mirror, and Mark came in, and whistled, and said, "You look great", and he sensed what she was thinking, and he said, "You will be great, the crowd will love you", and she nodded, and they hugged, and she sighed contently.

End of: The Meeting: Three:

**_Balladeer: Will the Dukes and Agent Kelly come in time, and Will Lynn get away with her crimes? Is Kit going to be great as the others? Or end up dead like the others, Find out, in the next chapter of: Duke v.s. Duke: The Showdown, Don't go to the Fridge, Y'all!_**


	5. The Confrontation and Doing:Four:

The Confrontation and Doing the Stunt: Four:

Kit is ready to do the stunt, and the place is packed, and everyone is excited about it, and so was Mark. He helped her warm up before the performance, and while he is doing that, Lynn is checking the grounds making sure everything is secure, and she sneaked some Lacquer on the Pole Swing.

The Dukes were driving faster than usual, and a Shipping truck came all of sudden in the road, and Daisy yelled, **_"Bo, Look out!"_** and Bo saw it and was ready to do a jump over it, and Luke said to Agent Kelly, "You better hang on to your britches", and they did it, and Bo said, "OK, Guys, we are almost there", and they were back on schedule, and on their way to Kit.

Lynn came up to Kit, and said to her, "Good Luck, Blonde", and Kit said with a smile, "Thanks, Lynn, but I won't need it", and Kit said thinking to herself, "Oh yes, you will, Plow Girl", and she laughed evilly, and went to do her job.

The Dukes, and Agent Kelly got to the Circus, and then Pamela climbed up with Kit, and Kit said angrily, **_"Damnit, Pam, if you don't climb down, I won't punch you this time, I will knock you out this time!"_** and they both jumped down at the same time, and Pamela said even angrier, **_"Go ahead, Cousin, you might have to this time, since you are weak!"_** and Daisy came in between them, and said in a commanding tone, **_"Now come on, Girls, settle down now!"_** Luke said, "Daisy, now you stay out of this", and Bo said, "Yeah", and he and Luke turned to Kit, and Bo said in a commanding tone, **_"Now, Kit, Pamela has something to tell you, and we want you to stand there, and not say a word, Understand!" _**and Kit said angrily, **_"Yes, Sir!"_**, and Bo said, "Good, you are lucky that Uncle Jesse isn't here with us, cause if he saw this, he would whooped you two", and he nodded to Pamela to tell the story.

Pamela explained about the three previous "accidents", and how they happened, and how the three women were involved with Mark, and she got angry, and started to argue, but Luke and Bo cut her off, and Daisy asked, "Kit, When has Pamela ever lied to you?" and Kit said, "Daisy, I can prove it", and she and Mark talked, and he admitted that he cared about business more, and then Cooter showed up, and he had great sense of timing.

"I got here as fast I could, I went to see Jenny Larson, and she remembered that the Pole Swing was slippery", and Kit, Pamela, and Cooter went up to the top, to check it, and he said, "Y'all, this is covered in Lacquer", and Kit said, "If I got off, I would've been in the hospital alongside of Jenny", and Cooter said, "Honey, If you left this spot, you would been dead", and they all climbed down to join Mark, the Dukes, and Agent Kelly.

Agent Kelly said, "Little Lady, those were accidents, it was Attempted Murder", and Kit was wide eyed, and she looked at Pamela, and said, "Pam, I am so sorry", and Pamela said with a smile, "It's ok, don't worry about it", and Kit said with a smile, "I just don't want to fight with you anymore", and then Mark said, "Who would want to kill the star of the show?" Cooter said, "Someone who wanted to be the star?" and Pamela said, "Someone who was the star, but couldn't stand to replaced", and Mark said, **_"Lynn!"_** and Lynn ran out, and Pamela called out, **_"Hey!"_** and Kit was gonna join in, but Cooter said, "She'll take care of it", and Pamela got her, and brought her over to Enos, and Cletus, and Bo said with venom, "Take her away, Guys, we will be there later to press charges", and the crowd was booing.

"Hold on, Folks, Kit Duke will do that stunt she promised", and Pamela said to Kit, "I will be with you, Cousin", and Kit told Mark that she will still help him, cause she gave her word to him. Everyone clapped and cheered, and the girls got ready, Bo and the others left, and Mark introduced them, while they warmed up, and Mark asked if they were ready, and they nodded. They took off, and were doing it, and as she flipped, Pamela commanding loudly, **_"Come on, Kit, Focus!"_** and then they did the flips, and then Pamela was on her swing upside down, and Kit was heading towards her, and everyone gasped as she almost slipped, and Pamela caught her, and said through gritted teeth, **_"I got you, Cousin!"_** and everyone clapped, whooped, and cheered. As they came down, their family and Rosco gave them hugs, and kisses, and everyone celebrated that night.

End of: The Confrontation and Doing the Stunt: Four:

**_Balladeer: Will Pamela and Kit's friendship survive now after this? Will the Dukes still be a family whenever an argument occurs, Please stay tuned for the concluding chapter of: Duke v.s. Duke: The Showdown, Y'all! _**


	6. Stronger: Epilogue:

Stronger: Epilogue:

Kit and Pamela were friends again, and nothing will ever come between them, plus Daisy, Bo, and Luke were relieved that it was over with.

Bo and Luke were doing work on the Back Forty of their farm, and Bo said, "Luke, I am so glad that the fighting and bickering stopped", and Luke said in agreement, "Me too, Cousin, it was like Déjà vu for me", and Bo nodded, saying, "For me too", and they got the awful of thought of their fight over **_"Carnival of Thrills"_** out of their mind, and went back to work.

Kit and Pamela were tinkering around with the "General Lee", and they were as happy as can be. Pamela said with a big smile, "You will be ready for the Chickasaw County Classic, this Saturday, and I can't wait to see those men's faces, as you win", and Kit matched her smile, and said, "Just like our daddies", and Pamela high-fived her, and exclaimed loudly, **_"You got that right, Honey!"_** and they went back to work, and after that, they went to help Daisy make supper.

Saturday came, and the Dukes were ready, and Pamela was in charge of the Pit Crew, and she was giving Kit commands, and she was doing it, and Pamela said yelling loudly into her mic, **_"OK, Kit, Turn and Burn!" _**and she did it at the last lap, and she won the Checker Flag, and she was rewarded with a big hug and kiss from her cousin, and her family, and they all went to celebrate the victory of the first woman ever to win the Chickasaw County Classic.

The citizens of Hazzard County had an different way to celebrate, the elder Dukes were in on it, and Kit and Pamela were surprised, the citizens wanted to celebrate the victory of the race, and the Circus stunt, and everyone had a fabulous time together, and it was a perfect way to end it.

The rest of the month, the Dukes devoted the time to themselves, and the importance of their family, and they loved each other's company, and there is no reason for competition, and a showdown, and the girls learned their lesson, and from right then and there, they promised to work together as a team. Things are looking up in Hazzard County, Georgia.

End of: Stronger: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Things are better between Pamela, and Kit, and between them and their family, and everyone is happy again, I knew there was a happy ending in Hazzard County, Georgia, if we look hard enough, Come back again, y'all, you hear? For the next Dukes of Hazzard Adventure! _**


End file.
